Mobius New Guess's
by sonicfan4life
Summary: Celio and Lila two sisters some how been telepoted to Mobius, Sonic and friends home world. They have to find a way to go back home, but with Eggman wanting to use them for a speacial project won't be easy. PLEASE REVEIW! language from big sis and unnecessary violence. can they go home? what is this power they have? Is there a reason why they're here?
1. Chapter 1: Meteor Shower

**Hey Guy's! This is sonicfan4life or sf4l for short. I have been reading Stranger in Mobius By: i. was. Kitten and I have been inspired by it I decided to make one. So I hope you all like it. PLEASE REAVIWE! :D **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Meteor Shower 

It was around midnight in Mobius. The stars are shining in the deep void of space. Sonic and his friends where all gather around the hills near Carnival City. (sf4l: This is the first stage in _Sonic Rush_ when you first play Blaze.) They all we're ready to see the meteor shower that happens once every two hundred years.

Sonic was sitting on the picnic blanket next to Tails having a little conversation; Amy was sitting next to Sonic drooling at him as usual, Cream and Cheese we're sitting in the middle of Blaze and Silver each eating snacks that everyone brought, Knuckles was arguing with Rouge about god now's what, Shadow was leaning on top of a tree with his arms cross with not a care in the world, Vector was talking with Espio about their last case while Charmy was buzzing around their heads.

"So Tails how long for the meteor shower?" Sonic asks.

"Not long about eight minutes." Tails answers.

"I never seem a meteor shower in this time period." Silver joined in.

"You love it Mr. Silver." Cream said, cheerfully. "It's really beautiful."

"Chao!" Cheese cooed, agreeing.

"This will be so romantic." Amy said while leaning next to Sonic.

"EWWW!" Charmy whine. "Some one make them stop."

"Charmy be nice." Vector told the young bee.

"You do know your talking to Charmy right Vector?" Espio asks.

"Same old little boy." Rouge muttered.

"And you're the same old thieving bat." Knuckles mutters.

"Oh, you don't like who I am knucki?" Rouge asks, flirty.

Knuckles just turn away with an "hmpth" ignoring the white bat. It was just another night for all of them not a crazy thing has happen for about a week with their last battle with Dr. Eggman. The crazy doctor hasn't given up on using the Chaos Emeralds for his world domination scene, but Sonic and his friends would never let that happen they will protect the world with their last breaths if they need too.

"All right everybody the meteor shower will begin lest then a minute." Tails said, checking the night sky.

As everyone look at the sky waiting to see the first star that falls down to the heavens.

"Look!" Cream pointed a falling star. "It's starting!"

All of them watch the sky fall with stars showering the sky with trails of light that sparkle with every fall. All watch in awed that what was happening each meteor glowing and getting bigger with every other star.

"This is unbelievable." Blaze awed.

Silver nodded not taking his eyes off the sky.

"They're getting bigger and bigger!" Charmy awed, excitedly. "Even that really huge one that's falling to the city."

Everyone stop staring at the sky and look at the one Charmy was pointing. He wasn't lying a huge ball of light was erupted in the sky right on top of the city falling with intense speed.

"what is that?" vector said, disbelieve.

"that is no ordinary meteor." Espio said.

Shadow came down at the tree looking at the falling light with his usual glare. The light fall right down to the city with a blazing light consuming the whole city with a huge ball of blinding light. Everyone covered their eyes shielding themselves from the bright light. Once it vanish the city was in a complete uproar with noise.

"_BEEP" "BEEP"_

Shadow's wrist communicator was beeping.

"_Attention all G.U.N agents come to the heart of Carnival City an unknown craft has been sited! I repeat an unknown craft has been sited in the city!"_

"Rouge!" shadow said.

"got it!" rouge said.

"Hey, your not going to have fun with out us right?" sonic said, cocky.

"This is G.U.N work sonic." Shadow said. "Not a game for you to jump in."

"Oh, come on do you really think I'm going to sit this one out while you and Rouge are having fun?" sonic said, eagerly.

Shadow sign with annoyance knowing this is an argument he can't win.

"Fine, but stay out of my way." Shadow grunted.

"alright, come on guys!" sonic said, excitedly.

Everyone headed to the city to see what was this unknown craft that has all of Mobius so work up about. Just another adventure for sonic.

**Soooooo? What do you guy's think? I don't think this a cliff hanger but whatev's. Celio and Lila belong to me in the next chap so see you all the. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Tell me what you guys think! PEACE DUDES! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Vega Sisters

**Sup Dudes and Dudetts! Sonicfan4life here with chap two! I'm going to do my best to make this a long story but school ends tomorrow and it's the only place I can write my fanfic's suck's to be me I have no internet at home (T-T). Sooo anyway I'll do my best here's Celio and Lila my characters MY MY! (P.S: Celio means "sky" in Spanish I think that's how you spell it I may be Mexican, but I'm a crappy speller so no judging!) **

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Vega Sisters

I was getting up slowly trying to see where I was. I grip the steering wheel of my black 2014 Ford mustang trying to get things back in place. I got my vision right to see our self's park right in the middle of a highway of a city. There were cars honking and people that were yelling at me. I look at the back mirror and it was the same cars honking at me.

This is weird I was park at the side of a dirt road. I thought. Just what the hell is going on?

My name is Celio Vega, but nobody has call me by my real name for some time I'm called "Headphones" now because I always wear my Dr. Dre's in school, home, mall, everywhere listening to my music ignoring everyone. Thus my name headphone was born. I have the white and black headphone wrap around my neck just to prove it. 17 years old, but I'll be truing 18 in three months, Latina, long black wavy hair, deep midnight blue eyes, Carmel skin, potty mouth, a serious attitude problem when someone bugs me, I have a really weird birthmark on the left side of my neck that looks like an upside down heart with hoops coming through it. I was wearing a white spaghetti strap top, faded blue jeans, and my black converse Chuck Taylor shoes.

"Uh, is the ride over?"

I turn to look at the passenger seat my baby sister Lila rubbing her eyes and yawing waking up from the ride.

Lila Vega or Li for short, 5 years old, short straight black hair that stop's at her shoulders, same eye color, skin, Latina, and birthmark only it's on the right side of her neck, wearing a pale blue cupcake dress with a blue crop jacket over with, white dress shoes with frilly socks, and a white bow that cover's the right side of her head.

Li stop rubbing her eyes and look at the honking cars. She turn to me and giving me a confuse look.

"Sissy, where are we?" Lila asks. "We didn't go that far from mommy and daddy?"

I didn't answer her. I keep looking at the car's we just broke down at a dirt road hundreds of miles away from the city unless this is the city we just driven off. This isn't right, what was that huge light that brought us here? This didn't look like Savanna City, Georgia, our home town. Where we're we? (sf4l: I'm just picking different cities, couldn't think of anything.)

"Sissy?" Lila said.

I look at my sister again trying to look confident, but her eyes show that she was really scared. The thing about me and Li is that we always know what we feel, where we are, and what we think. The magical things about being a sister. I must have looked scared when I didn't answer her, I shouldn't get so work up I'm Li's big sister I have to stay strong for her sake.

"Don't worry Li." I smiled. "This is just a new city we're visiting."

Lila nodded, the fear running out of her eyes.

"What city is this?" she asks.

"Uh?" I stuttered for an answer.

I don't know how to answer that. God knows what place is this. The only city near ours is another two hundred miles away. This can't be right. A pair of black van's came around that has G.U.N written in white letters on the side. Out came charging sniper dress guys surrounding us pointing their guns at us.

"Sissy!" Lila panic seeing the guns.

"Don't worry they might be the police." I calmed her hoping I'm right about these guy's being cops.

A forty year old man came out of one of the van, wearing a black navy blue suite, silver buzz cut, serious looking tan face, and holding a bullhorn. Immediately I didn't like the guy.

"I'm the commander of G.U.N. state your business here if you don't we be force to hold you custody." He said in the bullhorn.

"Oh, goodies a boy scout." I muttered.

Lila giggled.

"I'll repeat, who are you or will arrest you." He said.

I got out my window.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time old man I can hear pretty will unlike some people!" I shouted.

The commander look offended while the sniper guys started chuckling. But regain them when the commander shot them a glare.

"Get out of the vehicle!" he shouted.

I open the car door.

"Li stay inside I need to have a talk with G.I. Joe over there." I said.

Lila nodded her head rapidly. I close the door, but stay where I was close to the door not leaving my sister.

"Alright, I'm out now what?" I said not looking at the people who we're getting out of their cars and watching.

"State your business! Your identity! And your indication of being here!" he shouted.

I adjusted my headphones around my neck getting irritated by this guy's commando ego.

"My name is headphones that's all you need to know." I said, not trusting this guy.

"That is not a real name!" he shouted, frustrated.

"That's all you need to know!" I shouted back. "What city is this pal!?"

The commander look startle that I didn't know what town I'm in, but recovered and nodded to a sniper guy and retreating away.

"Alpha one, take the two to G.U.N's headquarters!" the sniper order.

A bunch of guys came charging at us.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled getting inside the car quick.

I slam the door and lock my entire car. I try to get the car running, but it keeps doing that clink noise that won't start.

"Open up we have you surrounded!" the sniper guy yelled.

All the sniper dress guys covered my car, pounding at it yelling at us to surrender. Lila was crouching into a ball gripping her hair to scare to look. I keep trying to turn on the engine, but it still won't turn on.

"OPEN UP!" sniper guy yell's cracking Lila's window.

Lila screams with fear.

I had it with these guy's no one scare's my baby sister.

"BACK OFF!" I shouted.

A bright light was shining at my gripping fist, my birthmark started to tingle. And the next things I know the light went right inside my car bring the car to life. The sniper guys back off a bit with shock faces didn't have time to think what the light was. I quickly put the mustang in drive and floor it like crazy. All of them backing away seeing the car drive away while seeing my hand flipping the bird.

**Here you are dude! What do think about Celio and Lila? Oh, and Werewolf99 I'll try to work on my spelling, but you see I'm lazy. And thank you, thank you for being my stories first viewer YOU ROCK MAN! Please People who read my stories PLEASE REVIEW! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Run Away Car

**Helloooooooooo! Sf4l here! I hope you like chap two. So what do you think about Celio flipping the bird to G.U.N. LOL! BACK TO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Run Away Car

**Sonic and friends POV**

Sonic and his friends were running through the city nearly to Carnival City looking for the unknown craft that has G.U.N buzzing around. As they all reached to the heart a black car came zooming right in front of them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled, dogging the speeding car.

As they all watch the car zoom away while G.U.N vans followed as will. Leaving Sonic and everyone confused of what just happen.

"COOL!" Charmy yelled, excitedly. "It's like a car chase!"

"We nearly got ran over Charmy." Espio reminded him.

"Yeah, but in a cool way!" Charmy said giddily.

Vector and Espio shook their heads at him. Shadow's wrist com was beeping again.

"_Shadow, the unknown craft is being driven by an unknown girl with a little one as will! They don't know where they are. Capture them for questioning!"_

"understood." Shadow answered.

"A girl?" Rouge said, confused. "We're capturing two girls?"

"The commander said they don't know we're they are." Shadow replied. "They could mean trouble."

Rouge just shrugged.

"So why are we just standing around here for?" sonic said, cockily. "Let's get on with the chase!"

Shadow shook his head regretting bring him along. They headed for the speeding car.

**Celio POV**

"Sissy!" Lila yelled gripping the seat belt. "What are you doing!?"

I put the pedal to the medal speeding over a hundred trying to get away from those sniper nuts. It would be easier if there weren't other cars getting in the way. I quickly doge every car so I can get away from here. A truck was heading right in front of us honking. I stomp at the break truing the wheel to 80 degree angle. Lila was screaming while the car was scraping inches away from the truck that turn to the other side. The black vans had to stop the truck blocking their way letting me and Lila speeding away.

"YEAH BOY!" Celio laughed, triumphantly.

"Where did you learn how to do that!?" Lila said, astonished from their escape.

"Grand Theft Auto, Baby!" Celio laughed. "I knew that game will come in handy!"

While Celio was busy laughing at her brilliant escape. Lila notices something coming at them she look at the review mirror, but something black and blue passed them. Then she took the seat belt off and stands on her knees to look at her crack window and saw a blue hedgehog looking at her.

**Sonic's POV**

_Whoa, there is a little girl! _Sonic thought.

**Lila's POV**

I look at the hedgehog that was running with the same speed as sissy's car is going. He first looks surprise, but he smiled and wave at me. I smile and wave back.

"Lila put your seat belt back on!" sissy yelled.

"Sissy look!" I said putting back my belt. "There's a blue hedgehog chasing us."

"Lila a hedgehog can't be blue." She protested. "And they are not that fast."

"Then what about these two hedgehogs that is following us?" I pointed.

Sissy looks at her window and saw a black and red hedgehog following us along with other animals.

**Celio's POV**

I was looking at a black hedgehog running with me. Okay more like rollerblading, but a black hedgehog that was chasing us with the same speed as my car is going. I was giving it a WTF look. He was glaring at me that gives me the creep's. I slam the brake truing the car around with that screeching noise. Once we we're turn I was now looking at a blue, gray, black and red, and pink, hedgehogs, a yellow fox with two tails, a lavender cat, a green croc, a magenta chameleon, a red echidna, a white bat, a cream bunny with huge ears, a black and yellow bee, and some sky blue creature.

"What the hell!?" I said surprise.

Lila covered her mouth shock to hear me cuss right in front of her.

"You see sissy they were chasing us." Lila said, pleasingly.

I didn't know what to believe the fact that my sister was right or the fact that I'm staring at different color animals. The black hedgehog walks toward us. I unclip my seat belt scooted towards Li so I can shield her away from this thing. He walk towards my door he look at me with that glare I do the same thing.

"Hi!" Lila wave at him excitedly.

I shush her. He tried opening the door, but it was lock he looks at me with a smirk.

_This freak thinks this is funny! _I though, angrily.

The white bat flied toward us. Lila pried herself off me and got on my knees.

"Oh, look sissy she's pretty!" Lila awed while waving at her.

The white bat looks at Li she smiled at her. I grab her shoulders and set her down to her seat and clip her belt.

"Hang on Li!" I said. "We're getting out of this freak show!"

"Okay!" she yelled, cheerfully.

I press on the gas and floor it away from these things.

**Sonic's POV.**

We watch shadow walking towards the car. I got too handed whoever was driving was pretty good. I never seem anybody out drive G.U.N. this will be an awesome race.

"There are two human girls inside." Espio observed. "A little one and a teenager."

"What kind of car is that?" tails said, confused. "I never seem a model like that."

"Let's go see them!" Charmy said zooming towards them.

"Hold it Charmy!" vector said clutching the hyper bee. "They could be dangerous."

"But there just two girls!" Charmy whined. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

The car came screeching toward us.

"It's headed this way!" cream screams.

"Leave this to me!" knuckles said getting in front of the car.

"Knuckles what are you!?" silver shouted.

Before silver can finished knuckles jump down to the car punching a hole in the hood. The car stop, but spine towards a shop and crash inside.

"There, that stop them." Knuckles said, satisfied.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Amy yelled.

Knuckles was startled by Amy's outburst. Amy was mad beyond belief holding her red Piko-Piko hammer.

"What I stop them." Knuckles said. "What's the big deal?"

"The deal is that there were two girls inside!" Amy shouted, angrily.

"oh." Knuckles said with a sweat drop.

"You can argue about this later." Blaze step in. "we have to check on the girls."

Everyone nodded and walk toward the car. The shops window was completely destroyed scattering the black car's roof, but the car look worst it was all scratch and dent.

"Hey, are you two alright?" sonic asks.

No response.

Sonic walk toward the driver's door to see no body inside it.

"They're gone!" sonic said, shock.

"What, that can't be." Shadow said looking inside.

"Sneaky girls." Charmy muttered.

"Dame, no where did they go?" shadow growled.

There was a banging sound coming behind the stores register counter. Sonic and Shadow walk toward the sound to see an emergency exit door closing and unclosing towards the woods.

**And here you are dudes. I think I should stop with the POV's and let you all know who's talking it's kind of getting annoying to me. So here is a cliffhanger just to torture you. (Werewolf99 I'm talking to you :p) So tell me what you think. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4:Power Within The Sisters

**CHAP 4 DUDES! School ends today which mean I won't be writing fanfic's for a while (T-T) I'M SORRRY! But my dad say's we might get internet so I'M PRAYING. Will? YOU DUDES AND DUEDETTS HAVE A BITCHIN SUMMER! On with the story.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Power Within The Sisters

I was running inside the woods carrying Li and my backpack that was sitting behind the back seat ignoring the pain on my head. These woods were really thick and foggy making it an awesome place to escape. I kept running and running getting away from those creatures.

"S-sissy w-where a-are w-we g-going?" Li said her voice bouncing with my running.

"Anywhere but here." I panted.

I saw a clear view of something shining out of the forest.

_That must be the way out! _I thought excitedly.

I step up the pace clutching Li so I wont drop her.

"Don't worry Li!" I said between pants. "We're all most…"

I didn't have time to finish I trip on something dropping Li and me. I tumble down slamming my head and me on the still muddy ground. I was seeing stars and the pain just gotten worst. Standing up to get rid of the stars my top was now mud cover along with my now knee rip pants a few scrapes and bruises there, but I'll live.

_Wait, where's Li!? _I thought panicky.

I turn and saw her getting up with her cupcake dress now covered in mud, her bow was hanging lose, muddy shoes and socks, and a scrap on her left knee.

"Oh My God!" I panic. "Li are you okay!?"

Li nodded, while I'm checking on her to see and more damage. I hate it when Lila is hurt she is my sister and I have to see a scrape knee because of me stupid tripping.

"Sissy your hurt." Li said touching the left side of my forehead.

My forehead has a bruise the size of a golf ball it really hurts, but I take care of it after I get me and Li the hell out of this jack up place.

"what did we trip on?" Li asks.

I turn around and saw something blue and shining under the ground. I squinted my eyes to see if I'm looking right. I got up and walk towards it. I gasp and pick it up. In my hand was a blue looking emerald the size of a grapefruit or maybe even bigger! Lila took a breath to see what I was holding. This thing was beautiful I didn't even know emeralds can get this big or be a different color.

"That is so pretty!" Lila shouted with awed.

She came closer to see it closely. Me and Li look at it with awe. Something about this thing has me and Li in a trance when we both cup it with are hands our birthmarks started to tingled. I touched it and Li those the same and next thing you know it was getting warm and glowing brightly until a beam of light shot right into the heavens.

"Sissy!?" Li shouted.

I didn't responded, because we where suddenly engulf in a bright light.

**Back To The Crash Store**

Sonic and his friends stated walking towards the forest. Shadow's wrist com starts beeping again.

"_shadow do you have the location of the girls!?"_

"No, they ran into the woods." He answered.

"If I may asks something commander." Rouge step in. "But, why do you need them?"

"_G.U.N's computers pick up a rift in our space and time. The older one didn't know what city she was and some strange energy is being picked up from them."_

Everyone started to listen.

"A rift?" Tails echoed. "That doesn't sound good."

"A strange energy?" Espio muttered. "Very strange."

"_It get's stranger the power somehow overlaps all seven Chaos Emeralds."_

Now everyone was listening.

"Wait, that's impossible." Knuckles protested.

When he was about to say something else a beam of light was shining in the forest. All of them knew that type of light any where.

"A Chaos Emerald." Shadow said.

"_Shadow the energy is being picked up three miles in the forest! Agents are heading your way!"_

Without another word he and everyone speed to the forest.

**Back With The Vega Sister's**

I don't know what happen when I close my eyes. All I saw was a bright light and now me and Li are floating in space with galaxies all around us with some white aura around us.

"Sissy?" Li voice echoes. "Where are we?"

I look around I would love to enjoy the beauty of space, but right now I'm freaking out on the inside.

_The chosen sisters _

A voice was being echoed around us.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Li.

She nodded slowly.

_Do not be afraid I am your guide_

"Guide, guide to what are vacation to this mess up world?" I said, sarcastically.

_The guide to your destiny_

Now that had my attention.

"Destiny?" I echoed. "What are you talking about, me and Li are just normal girls, will almost normal."

_You two have great power that will save this world_

_Okay this is getting freaky. _I thought.

"Look I don't know what's going on." I said with a tone. "But all I know is that me and Li have to get out of here."

_There is a reason why you have the marks on your neck_

Now that startled me. The fact I'm talking to a disembody voice in the middle of space, that has air and these thing now's our birthmarks.

"How or what are you!?" I said, frustrated. "How do you even know us?!"

_All will be raveled in good time._

The voice faded away.

"Hey come back!" I shouted. "I'm not done talking!"

There was a bright light shining in front of us me and Li covered are eyes groaning from the brightness. When it was gone me and Li landed on are rumps looking at the blue rock lying there in the middle of us the light gone.

"Do you see all of that?" I whispered to Li.

"Uh huh." She agreed.

There was a tire screeching noise coming at us. The vans with the G.U.N letters on the side came driving out of the woods surrounding us. I got up quickly strapping my pack I didn't see Lila hurrying to get the blue emerald stuffing it in her jackets inside pocket. I pick her up quickly her little leg wrapping around me and started to run away, but those color animals we're blocking our only escape. I look everywhere to find an escape, but hope was lost they block us. I back up to a tree gripping my sisters back not letting her see all of this. That black hedgehog walks toward us.

"Sissy?" Li whimpered.

"It's okay kiddo." I said, gently rubbing her back.

He was right in front of us giving me that glare of his. I back up to the tree gripping Li tighter.

"Come with us." He said.

My eyes bulge to saucers.

_THIS THING CAN TALK! _I shouted in my head.

Lila turns around her eyes wide with amazement like me.

"Do you just talk mister?" Lila asks.

Shadow look at the little girl. She had the most innocent darkest blue eyes he has ever seen he look at the older one same midnight blue eyes, but she look at him with the same shock face as the little girl. Their black hair bringing out the dark blue hues.

"Come with us." He repeats. "G.U.N headquarters has questions to ask you."

The older ones face turn from shock into anger. Her eyes blazing with a black fire.

"Why do you need us?" I snarled. "We didn't do anything leave us alone."

"I beg to deafer."

The old man with the buzz cut walk in with his hands behind his back

_Great he's here. _I thought, bitterly.

"You two have cause 35 thousand ring's worth of damage with that car stunt." He said, angrily.

"I don't see how that's my problem old man." I said, annoyed. "Your G.I Joes over there were chasing us looks to me you can't run a decent army here."

There was an amount of gasping and shock faces. The commander's face has gone to a beat red with anger I swear you can see a vain throbbing. Sonic was chuckling a bit getting scolded by Amy. Rouge didn't have to try to hold in her laughter. The others we're shock.

_The girl has guts I'll give her that. _Shadow thought while smirking.

"Listen to me you little brat." The commander growled. "Your coming with us so you better behave yourself."

"Or what?" I smirk. "This pathetic excuse of an army is going to convenes me otherwise?"

Now that was the last straw. He looks like an angry pit bull with rabies come any closer you can his saliva gurgling. The sniper guys step back with pale faces.

"I like her." Rouge laughed.

"Are you saying that because she's insane enough to stand up to the commander?" Shadow question with a raise eyebrow.

"Maybe." Rouge said, innocently.

"Uh, has anyone notice the commander might murder her." Silver asks.

"She's digging her own grave." Knuckles muttered.

"Uh, sissy I don't think that was the right thing to do." Li whispers, scarily.

"relax sis he won't do anything." I said, satisfied.

The commander looks like he was about to blow any second, but just when you think he was going to burst. His face return to normal and walk towards a near by sniper dude.

"wha?" I said, dumbly.

The sniper guy nodded to the old man, who was now walking away.

"That's it your not going to do anything?" I said, bewildered.

"I am doing something." He said not facing me. "I'm just not going to waste my time arguing with a stupid girl."

Oh, no he didn't. Lila squeaks when she saw how angry I was. I put her down and march up to that old bastard.

"Now you listen to me you old..." I said before I can insult him.

"_Pfft!"_

I felt something stinging my right arm. I swat it away to see a tranquilizer dart filling to the floor. I stop marching, I was getting light headed, everything was swaying, my breathing hard, and vision was blurry.

"Sissy!?" Lila voice sounded panic, but it was just an echo.

I try to stay awake, but my eyes betrayed me and then darkness.

"SISSY!" Lila shouted with fear.

She ran to her unconscious sister lying motionless on the ground. Trying to wake her up.

"Take them to headquarters." The commander order.

"You heard him taken am." Sniper guy said.

Four snipers walk towards to them when Sonic got in the way.

"Sonic move we have orders to..." one sniper guy said.

"That was uncalled for commander." He growled ignoring him. "She was just protecting her sister."

"The girl didn't listen to reason so I had no choice to use force." He said not facing them. "Bring them."

"Sissy!" Lila cried. "Please wake up! Please!"

No matter how much she tries she still wont regain conscious. Lila saw them reaching for them.

"Will take the kid." Sonic said getting in the way again.

Before one of them can argue.

"Let him." The commander said. "The less we argue the faster we get back."

One of the guys hulled her up to his shoulder and leaving.

"NO! Sissy!" Lila shouted running to her.

"Whoa, kid it's okay." Sonic said grabbing her shoulders. "Will take you to your sister just calm down."

"Sissy! Sissy!" Lila cried. "She won't wake up! She won't wake up!"

"Hey, hey it's alright." Sonic said turning her to look at him wiping her tears. "She's just sleeping she'll be fine."

"But, I want sissy." Lila cried tears coming down.

"Will take you to her okay." Sonic said, gently.

Lila nodded still sobbing.

"It's okay." Sonic said hugging her rubbing her head.

Lila sobbed into his chest. Everyone gather at the crying girl.

"Poor thing." Amy said, sadly.

"Those guys take things to far." Knuckles growled.

Sonic carried Lila to G.U.N everyone following. Shadow look at the weeping girl he may work for G.U.N, but he disagrees with their methods.

**MAN THAT WAS A LONG ONE! So what do you think of them shooting Celio and making Lila cry? Mean I know. So anyway here is Chap 4 I don't know if I can post Chap 5. soooooo, It might be a while until then. Please review and I'll see you when we get back from school. PEACE! **


	5. Chapter 5: GUN Headquaters

**I'M BACK DUEDS! I hope all you guys have an awesome summer. My was okay, I'm starting my senior year so a little pressure, oh will. BACK TO STORIES! X3**

**Chapter five**

G.U.N Headquarters

The run to GUN was pretty quiet besides Lila sobbing quietly. Sonic and G.U.N agents finally made it to headquarters. A concrete building with high tower lights shown right in front of them with agents running around getting ready for orders. Lila was still being carried by sonic still very upset that her sister was shot at. Her older sister was being carried by an agents shoulder her body numbly out cold. Lila look at the tall grey building getting an unsettling feeling creeping over her.

"This is our headquarters." The commander explained. "We protect all our nations from any harm from unknown enemies." He look at Celio and Lila.

The way he lectured it sounded like they were the enemy. Which made Lila clung to sonic more tightly, trembling with fear.

_As they can do anything wrong. _Sonic thought.

As much he loves protecting his world from maniacs, he couldn't help, but glare at the commander when he said the two sisters were considered a threat.

"Commander."

A middle age woman sprouting a few grey hairs from her black hair style to a pony tail and wrinkles, wearing a long white coat that had G.U.N's symbol was coming right at them.

"Miss. Anna." The commander replied. "May I help you?"

"I'm only here to see if anyone got injured." She said looking at everyone.

She look at Celio, who was still out cold, had a nasty bruise on the left side of her forehead, her clothes were cake with mud and rip, a few leafs were stuck to her hair, a few scratches were bleeding a little on her right arm, and her knee was bleeding on the left.

"Goodness!" she gasp. "What did you do to her, run her over!?"

"She was like this when we found her." Commander answered. "We only shot her with a tranquilizer."

Anna ran her hand through her face with her face disapproving all of these.

"Just take her to the medical base." Anna said, annoyed. "I'll argue with you later."

One of the soldiers, who carried Celio, walk with Anna to her office.

"Sissy!" Lila cried.

She push herself off of sonic racing to her sister, but stop holding her left knee that was bleeding a lot from the fall her sister trip on the blue emerald. Anna turned around hearing the child's voice. She look at Lila crying from pain and fear never seeing her with sonic.

"Oh, no you poor thing." She said sadly. "Come here."

She stretch her arms that she can carry her, but Lila back away from her not trusting her at all. She kept backing away until she accidently bump into sonic. She clung to him tightly trembling a bit.

"It's okay dear." Anna said smoothly. "You don't have to be afraid."

She came closer causing Lila to hold on to Sonic tighter, whimpering softly.

"Will take her." Sonic said. "Is there another medical base?"

"Yes, it's only a three halls down." She answered. "But. I can take her."

Lila whimpered a protest when she came closer.

"That's all right." Sonic said. "Will meet you when we finish with the kid."

Anna just simply nodded returning to the base including the soldier with Celio.

"Sissy." Lila whimpered sadly.

Sonic look at her watching her cry seeing her sister leaving them. He gently rubbed her head causing her to turn to him. She look at him with her deep blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't worry will take you to her once we patch you up." He smiled.

Lila didn't say anything still confuse of what's all happen so far. She let him carry her still sad and scared walking down this great white hallway until all of them reach on of the bases. The automatic door slide open revealing a plain white room with three beds to the sides, cabinets filled with different type of medicine and antibiotics, and a first-aid kit hanging up on the wall. Sonic place Lila on one of the beds.

"I'll get the disinfecting and some Band-Aids." Rouge offered.

"Great." Sonic said while patting Lila's back.

Rouge open a draw with a box filled with Band-Aids, a bottle of disinfected and some cotton swabs.

"This might sting." Rouge explain.

Lila didn't say anything she just look at her hands, folded still sad with tears coming down. As Rouge wipe her wounds trying hard not to look at her, but something about her being sad made all of them feel sorry for her they didn't know why but, they couldn't stand her being sad. While Rouge finished putting on a knee Band-Aid Lila still wouldn't look at them.

"There all down." Rouge said satisfied with her patch job.

Lila didn't say anything.

"She seems very upset." Blaze said.

"Will she saw her sister got shot at what's not to be upset?" knuckles asks.

Lila still didn't say anything.

"Hey, it's okay your sister is fine." Sonic insured gently patting her back.

She still didn't say anything.

"You really don't know how to cheer a kid up." Charmy said.

"As if you can Charmy." Espio said.

But he ignore him and flied right up to her. Charmy was face to face with her it was kind of hard not to look at him when he's a few meters away everyone look at him questionably until he stretch his face, rolled his eyes back, and stick his tongue out while blowing a raspberry. Everyone gaped while a sweat drop appeared. Lila turned away covering her face her arms shaking.

"CHARMY!" Vector and Espio yelled pulling him away from Lila.

As they pull him away they all heard a giggle. Lila was covering her mouth trying to stuff her giggles she was practically shaking, but her eyes were sparkling with amusement that made her look like a sweet normal girl.

"See, I told you." Charmy said, satisfied.

_Their funny, like sissy. _Lila thought.

But, she still needs to keep her guard up she didn't know any of them her sister told her what strangers do to little kids like her.

"All better?" Sonic asks.

Lila only nodded.

"Good, I really hate it when someone's down." He replied.

Lila smiled at him with complete joy in her eyes. Which surprise everyone how her eyes seen to sparkle in a really dark color.

"Can you tell us your name?" Amy asks.

Lila nodded her head no. surprising everyone.

"Why not?" vector asks.

"Duh! Kids are not allowed to talk to strangers." Charmy said. "Where you guys kids at all?"

That made everyone feel stupid.

"So if we tell you are names we won't be strangers to you." Tails said.

Lila thought about that then she just shrugged telling then that will be okay.

"Alright, I'm Sonic." Giving her his trademark smirk and thumbs up. "Sonic the hedgehog.

"I'm Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog waved.

"My names Cream." The cream rabbit greeted nicely. "And this is my best friend Cheese."

"Chao!" cooed the sky blue creature.

"I'm Miles Prower." The yellow two tail fox inform. "But everyone calls me Tails."

"Knuckles." The red echidna smirk.

"Rouge the bat, sweetheart." The white bat winked.

"Blaze the cat." The lavender cat replied.

"Silver." The light gray hedgehog smiled.

"Vector, leader of the Chaotix detective agencies." The green croc proudly.

"Espio." The magenta chameleon dipped his head.

"I'm Charmy!" The yellow and black bee shouted excitedly.

One by one they give her their name making her feel less uneasy there was just one left. She look at shadow, who wasn't paying much attention to anybody.

"Shadow the hedgehog." The black and red hedgehog replied with arms cross.

With that Lila like all of them.

"So what's yours." Sonic asks.

"Lila." She smiled. "Lila Vega."

That made Sonic smiled too.

"So where are you from Lila?" knuckles asks.

"Savanna city." She answered.

That made everyone confused.

"Where's that?" Tails asks.

"Georgia." She said confuses. "It's a state, are we in a state?"

"No, where outside of Carnival city." Tails said. "Between Green Hill zone and the Ocean Place."

Lila tilted her head really confuse. She never heard any of this places and doesn't know how she got here. The room stayed quite.

"Are you from here Lila?" sonic asks breaking the silence.

Lila nodded her head, no.

"We should go to the commander." Rouge offered. "Maybe your sister knows how you two got here."

Lila give them a 'oh geez' look.

"What's wrong?" cream asks.

"Sissy is going to be **Really **mad when she wakes up." She said stretching the word really.

Considering they all never met the girl, but they know she has bit of an attitude and a bad temper. Lila played with her hair a bit, but caught some leafs and twigs in it. She look at herself and saw her clothes cake in mudded.

"I just got this." Lila mumbled.

"Do you want to wash up?" rouge asks.

"Yes, please." Lila said politely.

Rouge shown Lila the bathroom handing her a large grey shirt, two white socks, and a towel. As rouge close the door, Lila wet the towel washing herself, getting rid of the twigs and her bow, and replace her dress with the shirt. But Lila saw the blue emerald in her blue crop jackets pocket, so she first tied the jacket around her waist and put the shirt on, luckily it's big on her so they won't see the knot and finally the socks. She knock the door telling them she's finish.

"Just leave your clothes." Rouge said. "We'll take care of them later."

She did and as everyone look at Lila the shit was too big for here even though it a size small. It stop at her knees and the socks covered her whole legs. She has always been a small kid even though she's five, but has the size of a three year old.

"Will, your clean." Sonic said laughing.

Lila give him a 'don't start look'.

"Alright lets head for the commander." Shadow said.

As Lila try to walk she keeps tripping and landing on her arms first. Wax floor and socks don't mix.

"Aright, give me your hand so you won't break your arms." Sonic said giving her his hand.

Lila took it and headed off.


End file.
